Call of Duty: Space Warfare
' Call of Duty: Space Warfare '''is an upcoming fanfiction piece developed and published by Psyfyman81. It takes place after both the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, both series timelines occuring simultaneously but in parallel. If this were a real Call of Duty game it would be the first set entirely in outer space. Story In the late 21st century, the nations of the world worked diligently for decades to colonize the lunar surface. Colonists of the lunar colonies, soon became disillusioned by Earth-based rule and the flames of revolution began to fire up. With a primary stake in the colonial effort, the United States launched a company of Marines to deal with the situation, after the rebellion spreads to other moonbases: Russia, China, India and Europe send their armed forces in to eleviate tensions. The game would allow you to play a character from one of the five named countries of action and follow five completely different storylines. Factions '''Allied' *'United Nations Space Agency' *'United States Navy' *'United States Marine Corps' *'United States Space Command' *'Unified Chinese Federation Air Corps' *'Russian Space Force' *'Indian Air Force' *'European Enforcer Corps' Belligerents *'Militia of the Lunarian Colony of Armstrong' Characters Capt. Jon Garay (USMC) - Company Commander of the First Recon Space Reaction Force, stern and honorable leader but lacks will. 1st Lt. Armando Huss (USMC) - Company Executive officer, playable. Gen. Jackson Greene (1st Lunar Army) - Primary antagonist of the piece, the one who instigated the rebellion Capt. Josephine Kirkham (US Navy) - Commanding officer of the USS Columbia, a ship outfitted with the first space-based magnetic coilgun. Chief Petty Officer Dan Gupton (US Navy) - A crewmember aboard the USS Columbia serving in the position as gunner. Playable. Col. Mary Durden (US Space Command) - Ground based actions and guide to Capt. Garay and his company as they march toward General Greene. Col. Yong Lin (UCFAC) - Chinese Air Force officer and commander of the Chinese moonbase, also rebelling. Playable. Capt. Eldar Seleznyov (Russian Space Forces) - Russian officer serving as a security officer on the Russian moonbase. Playable. Flight Lieutenant Sanjay Chandrasekar (Indian Air Force) - Indian officer serving as a company commander of space infantry. Playable. Sub-Lieutenant Lilian Edye (EEC) - Female officer serving as company commander of the European Federation's space contingent. Playable. Weapons *'BAAT 164' *'MK 1070' "Levels" *"Where Few Have Gone Before" Reservations Most gamers are initially worried that a Call of Duty game set in space would end up too much like Halo (for campaign) or Dead Space (for zombies), but the setting is more refined and scientifically accurate. As Halo and Dead Space involve faster-than-light travel across the stars, COD: SW takes place with bulky slower-than-light capable ships that travel between the planets and moons of the Solar System. Brief timeline September 2, 1945: World War II ends, the allies claim victory. (''Call of Duty 1-3, Call of Duty: World at War)'' September 12, 1962: US President John F. Kennedy makes a speech at Rice University declaring that "we chose to go to Moon." November 22, 1963: John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald* (''Call of Duty: Black Ops)'' July 20, 1969: Apollo 11 successfully lands on the Moon, astronauts Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong become the first humans to set foot on another world. 2011-2016: Second Russian Civil War, the war ends with Russia united under Ultranationalists. (''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)'' August 10, 2016-October 14, 2016: World War III between the United States and Russia rages, at the end of the war Russia joins NATO. (''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2-3)'' January 21, 2017: John Price assassinates World War III mastermind Vladimir Makarov in Dubai, UAE. (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) 2018-~2025: Second Cold War between the United States and China. ''(Call of Duty: Black Ops 2)'' June 19, 2025: Downtown Los Angeles is beseiged by unmanned vehicles. (''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2)'' 2030s: Colonization of the Moon, and manned missions to Mars occur. 2040s/2050s: Manned flyby of Venus and landing on Mercury. 2060s: Manned missions to the Asteroid Belt and Halley's Comet, mining operations and lunar outposts are greatly expanded. 2070s/2080s: Manned mission to Jupiter is underway. July 11, 2092: Present Day. (''Call of Duty: Space Warfare)''